<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mudclaw's Burden by Vogelchan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887152">Mudclaw's Burden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelchan/pseuds/Vogelchan'>Vogelchan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book Series: The New Prophecy, Canon Compliant, Gen, Light Angst, WindClan (Warriors)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelchan/pseuds/Vogelchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Crowpaw disappears, Mudclaw takes it upon himself to find his apprentice. Set during the TNP journey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mudclaw's Burden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s concerning, isn’t it?”</p><p>Mudclaw surveyed the landscape of their clan’s territory. The rain had come, but that hadn’t absolved all of their problems. Rain didn’t seem to deter the strange monsters the twolegs had brought into their territory. </p><p>Mudclaw replied, trying to keep his voice strong, “We don’t know how twolegs think. Perhaps they’ll leave.”</p><p>“Perhaps,” Tallstar agreed, though didn’t sound very convinced. </p><p>Onewhisker, from their leader’s other side, added on, “There’s nothing we can do from standing here and waiting but stress. It would be best for us to rest and regain our strength while we can.”</p><p>“Well said, Onewhisker,” Tallstar agreed. He stepped down from Outlook Rock with his senior warrior by his side. </p><p>“Mudclaw, are you coming with us?” Tallstar called over his shoulder. </p><p>Mudclaw couldn’t take his eyes off of the moors. He called back, “I think I’ll stay up here a while longer.”</p><p>“Very well,” Tallstar conceded. </p><p>Tallstar began making his way back to camp with Onewhisker close by his side. Mudclaw glanced briefly towards them as they left, only to look back out over the edge of Outlook Rock. He couldn’t help but feel that whatever this was, it was going to be big. </p><p>Whatever was happening, things were about to change.</p><p>Mudclaw stayed on the Outlook Rock until the blue of the day had melted into the pink of sundown. Mudclaw’s shadow cast a long shadow under his paws as he headed back to his camp. </p><p>Mudclaw didn’t even attempt to try and hunt on his way back to the camp; the dark of the night setting combined with the dry and cold guaranteed he wouldn’t come across even a scent trail, let alone any prey. His decision came back to mock him in the form of his littermate before long though. </p><p>As Mudclaw entered camp, Tornear jeered, “Couldn’t you have caught a measly scrap while you were out?”</p><p>“The prey’s asleep,” Mudclaw dismissed, walking past Tornear. </p><p>Tornear kept pace with Mudclaw. “What were you doing while out then if not hunting? Certainly not training Crowpaw.”</p><p>“Was he causing a ruckus?”</p><p>“No, I was training him,” Tornear informed. </p><p>Mudclaw snorted, “Then it was of no detriment to him then.”</p><p>“But it was of detriment to me!” Tornear protested. </p><p>“Mousebrain.”</p><p>“Foxbreath.”</p><p>“I’ll take him training tomorrow. We’ll even hunt. Happy?” Mudclaw retorted. </p><p>Tornear said lightly, “You know I am.”</p><p>Mudclaw turned on his paws and scanned the campgrounds for his apprentice. He saw the dark grey cat slinking around the edge of the fresh kill pile which seemed to get more and more scarce as of late. </p><p>“Crowpaw!” Mudclaw snapped. “Come here.”</p><p>Crowpaw made his way to his mentor, almost seeming guilty in his disposition. </p><p>“Is something wrong?” Mudclaw remarked. </p><p>Crowpaw replied, “No.”</p><p>Mudclaw gave an impatient flick of his ears. </p><p>“No, Mudclaw,” Crowpaw corrected himself. </p><p>“Tomorrow, we’ll be hunting, and I’m not going to go easy on you like Tornear,” Mudclaw warned. “We’ll catch enough to feed the whole clan or we won’t eat at all.”</p><p>Crowpaw seemed distracted as Mudclaw spoke. </p><p>“Did you get that, Crowpaw? Or am I boring you?” Mudclaw asked sharply. </p><p>Crowpaw assured quickly, “I understand.”</p><p>“Good,” Mudclaw noted in approval and nodded his head to the fresh kill pile, “Make sure you eat well tonight in preparation.”</p><p>As Crowpaw stepped away, Tornear gave a shake of his head. He commented, “You’re too harsh on him, you know.”</p><p>“I’m just trying to push him to his full potential,” Mudclaw protested, “He could really be leader one day if he applies himself and learns to respect his elders.”</p><p>“So he’ll be your deputy then?” Tornear asked, “Is there any love for me?”</p><p>“Leadership doesn’t suit you,” Mudclaw laughed. </p><p>Tornear commented, “Your teaching techniques must be paying off. He barely spoke back to you just now.”</p><p>The grey tabby stepped away from Mudclaw, but his comment stayed lingering in his mind. Crowpaw had seemed rather different that evening. It was as though something had been on his mind. As Tornear pointed out, he definitely didn’t speak back to his mentor at all. However, a grim mood seemed to be setting on Windclan as a whole, so perhaps this wasn’t all too unusual. </p><p>The next time Mudclaw saw Crowpaw was as the clan settled to sleep under the stars. He slept on the edge of the group, despite the cold. </p><p>Mudclaw didn’t know this would be the last time he would see Crowpaw for a long time.</p><p>...</p><p>Mudclaw awoke at dawn. Crowpaw already wasn’t with the group. </p><p>This was unusual to the mottled tabby, but didn’t concern him all too much. He was more concerned about the damp of his coat from the night’s rain than this. Crowpaw was known for wandering off, ever since he had been a kit. Instead of feeling a sense of alarm, he felt something closer to annoyance. Mudclaw began wandering to the edge of the camp. He kept his nose to the ground, following Crowpaw’s scent as it lead him out. </p><p>Mudclaw could only follow the scent so far  though before it became lost. Although the rain last night was barely enough to wake him up, it still seemed to wash away most of the scent. To add to that, morning fog had set in making tracking Crowpaw all but impossible. </p><p>It seemed as though he would have to search for his apprentice the hard way. </p><p>Mudclaw went one by one to every place he could think of that Crowpaw might have visited. He went to places he had found Crowpaw before, places that gave the best prey, and a few of their common training spots. Nothing. </p><p>Beginning to get frustrated, Mudclaw made his way back to the camp. The sky had turned blue and the sun was already lifting into the sky. </p><p>There wasn’t any time to stew on his thoughts and frustrations long, for the moment he stepped into camp, he was once again met with the same prying cat. </p><p>“Where’s your apprentice?” Tornear asked. </p><p>Mudclaw lied, “He’s hunting. That’s what you wanted, right?”</p><p>“I wanted you to train him,” Tornear reminded, “If you were hunting, where’s your prey?”</p><p>Mudclaw ignored Tornear and walked straight from one side of the camp and out the other. He couldn’t give up on finding Crowpaw so quickly. Not when he wanted to avoid his brother’s ridicule. After all, what kind of mentor lost track of their apprentice so often. </p><p>Mudclaw walked in a firm line from the camp towards the border that ran alongside the Thunderpath. Although Crowpaw was most likely within their territory, it’s not as though he hadn’t left it in the past. Mudclaw began walking along the border, trying to catch any scent or trace of Crowpaw along it. </p><p>Mudclaw had been so absorbed in his search, that he barely noticed the patrol coming from the other direction until he had all but walked into them. </p><p>“Mudclaw,” Onewhisker greeted, though sounded confused, “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“You can never have too many border patrols,” Mudclaw dismissed quickly. </p><p>Onewhisker added, “But you also can never have too many hunting patrols. Especially now.”</p><p>From beside Onewhisker, Webfoot lifted his head and glanced about. </p><p>“Where’s your apprentice?” Webfoot asked. </p><p>“Nearby,” Mudclaw growled tensely. </p><p>He pushed past the small patrol and continued along the border. He walked faster now, anger fuelling his footsteps. The deputy played in his head how he would tell Crowpaw off and the punishments he would give him for all of the embarrassment and strife he’d caused him.</p><p>Mudclaw’s path lead him towards Fourteees. The sun now was the highest in the sky. When Crowpaw was a kit, he’d come this way and gotten lost. His reasoning all those moons ago was that he wanted to see the location all of the cats spoke of and where the all important gatherings were held. Crowpaw had now been there many a time, so it didn’t make as much sense for him to have gone. Yet any chance was better than none. </p><p>Mudclaw followed the usual route of Windclan to Fourteees and stepped down into the small valley. Everything lay still. No cat was near. </p><p>Not wanting to give up yet, Mudclaw paced to the Great Rock. He sniffed around the base and thought he picked up the scent of a few cats, but the scent was no different to the usual one that lay here. The scents of all clans mingled together. For a moment, Mudclaw thought that they must have been fresher than usual for the remnants of a gathering, but he dismissed the thought and journeyed away again. </p><p>It was only now that Mudclaw began to grow worried. He had still come across no trace of Crowpaw. He could return to the camp and admit that he didn’t know where he was, but to do so would also be admitting to lying earlier through the day. </p><p>Mudclaw stopped by the border to think. What would Crowpaw have done? Where would he go? It seemed that all that consumed the apprentice’s thoughts was whether or not he could disobey orders and what he could get up to that he shouldn’t.</p><p>Then it hit Mudclaw. There was one place currently that was off limits. The area with the twolegs and their monsters. </p><p>Consumed by haste, Mudclaw began to bound through the open moor in the direction of the camp of the monsters. Although they often moved from their sleeping positions to eat away at the moor, they didn’t stray far from the one section of the territory. </p><p>Mudclaw’s legs screamed from overexertion by the time he could see the first of the monsters. He felt as though he couldn’t risk wasting any time when no cat knew what these monsters were capable of. </p><p>Of course, if Crowpaw had been here, it would already be too late.</p><p>With a slowed pace, Mudclaw approached the cluster of monsters. It became increasingly obvious that these were like nothing the cats had seen before. The monsters towered well above any Mudclaw had seen, and their pelts shon a bright yellow. Their paws were large and elongated, and often the monsters had only two. A few of the monsters trudged along tediously, deafening growls filling the air. A few twolegs stood in between the monsters, talking amongst themselves. Any sane cat would stay away and wouldn’t dare risk being seen, but Mudclaw was not ready to go back to the camp with nothing to show. </p><p>Mudclaw crept down a hill, keeping low to the ground so that the grass would conceal him. He kept his ears flattened to his head in an attempt to block out the noise, though it didn’t do much. It was no wonder all the prey had been scared away. If the sound wasn’t bad enough, the scent was thick and heavy in Mudclaw’s nostrils. Mudclaw would have no way to know if Crowpaw had come this way as it felt all of his senses had been compromised. </p><p>The monsters seemed so large and daunting now as Mudclaw got closer. He hesitated for only a moment a few tail lengths away before bounding the rest of the way and landing flush against the paw of the monster. </p><p>His heart raced. Only a very brave cat could do this, Mudclaw thought to himself. Or a very stupid one. </p><p>Having his back to something solid seemed to bring some comfort to him, a thought which the brown cat couldn’t help but see the irony in given his current situation. The monster he stood beside seemed to be asleep for now and didn’t take any notice of him. Mudclaw composed himself and began snooping around by the paws. </p><p>If Crowpaw had been here, would he have been as lucky to not awaken any monsters? He hadn’t come back to camp, after all. </p><p>Mudclaw darted from the sleeping monster he was by to the next, sniffing about each of the paws. Still no sign of Crowpaw. He moved faster now from monster to monster, caring less and less about being seen by the twolegs or awake monsters. </p><p>Panic clouded his mind. He expected at any turn to come across the lifeless body of his apprentice. Mudclaw prepared himself for the scene of a dark grey cat crushed painfully under a black paw or left trampled in their tracks. Yet it never came. </p><p>A twoleg shout interrupted Mudclaw’s search. Mudclaw swivelled his head, ears drawn back, and saw a twoleg running towards him with arms outstretched.</p><p>Mudclaw turned tail and ran for shelter, but the only shelter was underneath the belly of a monster. </p><p>Now the Windclan deputy was trapped.</p><p>The twoleg continued shouting at Mudclaw and attempted reaching underneath the monster to grab him. Mudclaw backed away, though could only go so far before he was exposed from the other side. </p><p>Mudclaw circled to the middle of the belly. Now it seemed a couple more twolegs had joined in, cornering the terrified cat from each side. Scanning out the bottom of the underside, Mudclaw spotted a gap where no twoleg stood. If he was fast, he would be able to slip through and escape. </p><p>He poised himself to run and then raced out from underneath the monster. A twoleg grabbed at him and latched onto his hind paw, yet Mudclaw had enough speed to pull it out just as fast and continue onwards. </p><p>Mudclaw didn’t stop running until he was back up on top of the hill he had come from. </p><p>Back on top of the hill, Mudclaw looked over the valley he had just been in. The twolegs has stopped chasing him and were wandering back towards their monsters. It was now that he noticed the sun was beginning to go down. </p><p>Mudclaw stared at the sky as he caught his breath. The skies above Windclan were always the most beautiful, but the passage of time only brought dismay. He couldn’t return to camp now without Crowpaw. </p><p>There was a chance, however, that Crowpaw was back at camp already. The apprentice may have snuck out in the morning and made his way back. Mudclaw could have missed the signs of him in his searches. Yet something inside of Mudclaw told him that wouldn’t be the case. </p><p>Mudclaw wandered aimlessly through the moor, unsure where to go now. He was torn between returning to the camp and continuing to search. He hadn’t even gotten the chance to hunt or eat that day. In Mudclaw’s mind, the gnawing feeling in his stomach served as punishment for him. </p><p>There weren’t many more places Mudclaw could look if he wanted to. From where he was standing by the back of the moor, he could see the lights from the barn that Ravenpaw resided in. Mudclaw couldn’t imagine why Crowpaw would head in that direction, but part of him wanted to check. He didn’t mind the former Thunderclan cat too much, and in fact, the loner had helped find Crowpaw once before in the past. </p><p>After a few minutes of standing and staring in the direction of the barn, Mudclaw turned and walked away. Realistically, Crowpaw would have no reason to go that way. It was more likely that his apprentice was back at the camp than at the barn. </p><p>With his head low, paws aching, and belly growling, Mudclaw headed back to the camp. There was nothing more he could do and no more daylight left to do it in. </p><p>The sky was black when Mudclaw arrived at the camp. It seemed that the clan had already gone to sleep, which meant that he was less likely to be seen. </p><p>As it turned out, he would have no such luck, and was immediately spotted by the cat on guard who to Mudclaw’s dismay happened to be a cat he’d come across that day. </p><p>“You’re back late,” Webfoot commented. </p><p>“Yes, well I was...” Mudclaw started. </p><p>“Hunting? Training Crowpaw? On your own border patrol?” Webfoot guessed. </p><p>“Yes. All of those,” Mudclaw snapped.</p><p>Webfoot curled his tail around his paws and simply looked at Mudclaw silently. Moons of being Mudclaw’s apprentice had taught him that backtalk would just lead to a loss of patience. </p><p>Mudclaw stared back silently a moment before finally admitting, “I don’t know where Crowpaw is.”</p><p>“Obviously.”</p><p>Mudclaw’s tail lashed in annoyance. “Is he here?” he asked bitterly. </p><p>Webfoot shook his head, “No.”</p><p>Mudclaw opened his mouth to make some other retort but his resolve drained from him. His tail drooped and he asked, “He’s not?”</p><p>“No,” Webfoot repeated, “He’s not.”</p><p>“Oh,” Mudclaw sounded. </p><p>Mudclaw dropped to his haunches, his exhaustion catching up with him. </p><p>“I’ve searched for him all day,” Mudclaw said numbly, “He was gone before dawn.”</p><p>“Have you eaten?” Webfoot asked. </p><p>Mudclaw snapped, “Why does that matter? Crowpaw’s gone.”</p><p>“It won’t do any good to have two of our clan incapacitated,” Webfoot pointed out. </p><p>Mudclaw had no way to argue. Instead, he got back to his paws and said, “I’m going to sleep.”</p><p>“That sounds like a good idea,” Webfoot agreed. </p><p>“Goodnight,” Mudclaw dismissed as he made his way to the group of sleeping cats. </p><p>Webfoot replied, “Sleep well.”</p><p>...</p><p>Mudclaw was awoken by a paw nudging him awake. </p><p>“Mudclaw.”</p><p>Mudclaw recognised Tallstar’s voice and he started awake, lifting his head. </p><p>“May I speak to you?” Tallstar requested. </p><p>Mudclaw pulled himself up to his paws. Every muscle in his body protested; his previous day catching up to him. </p><p>Mudclaw replied, “Of course.”</p><p>Tallstar pointed towards his den with his tail before beginning to lead the way. Mudclaw followed after, trying to ignore the pain of hunger. </p><p>The silence as they walked made Mudclaw uncomfortable and anxious for what was to come. To break the silence, he brought up, “Why was Webfoot on both a day border patrol and night guard?”</p><p>“Usually the deputy organises the patrols, so if the deputy goes missing things may fall through the cracks,” Tallstar pointed out. </p><p>Mudclaw shut his mouth at that.</p><p>Tallstar led the way into his den under the Tall Rock and sat down, looking at Mudclaw expectantly. </p><p>“Crowpaw is missing?” Tallstar confirmed. </p><p>“No,” Mudclaw said instantly before correcting himself. “Yes.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Tallstar asked. </p><p>Mudclaw dismissed, “He’s my apprentice so he’s my problem.”</p><p>“Did you look for him?” Tallstar asked. </p><p>Mudclaw’s ears flattened and he snapped in anger, “Of course I did! What do you take me for?”</p><p>“Where did you look?” Tallstar requested.</p><p>“Everywhere!” Mudclaw exclaimed, “I looked everywhere!”</p><p>“I suppose there’s no helping it then,” Tallstar decided. </p><p>Before Mudclaw could ask what Tallstar meant, a loud growling emanated from his stomach. </p><p>Tallstar’s ears turned to pick up the noise. “Have you eaten?” he asked. </p><p>“What do you mean by ‘there’s no helping it’?” Mudclaw asked stubbornly, avoiding Tallstar’s question. </p><p>Tallstar shook his head and sighed, “Kits and young apprentices go missing all the time. Maybe it was a fox, maybe it was a large bird. It’s unfortunate, but it’s a reality.”</p><p>“He wasn’t killed,” Mudclaw protested, “If there had been a fox attack I would have scented one on our territory or the blood from an attack.”</p><p>“And if it was a bird?” Tallstar asked. </p><p>Mudclaw insisted, “He’s too big for a bird to carry.”</p><p>“Then maybe he ran away,” Tallstar said, “I suppose though if that was the case you would have come across some kind of scent trail.”</p><p>“It’s only been one day!” Mudclaw exclaimed. </p><p>Tallstar took a deep breath before saying calmly, “Mudclaw, I know that you’re a cat that is guided by your emotions. It’s one of your strong suits, but it will be no help here. The truth of the matter is... this happens all of the time. This isn’t your first apprentice you’ve lost, and this isn’t the first of his litter that disappeared without a trace to some predator.”</p><p>“He’s not-“ </p><p>Tallstar lifted his tail to silence Mudclaw who begrudgingly obeyed. </p><p>He continued, “Our clans are facing hard times currently, and they’re only going to get worse as leafbare approaches. Our territory still hasn’t recovered from the drought and twolegs encroach on our territory, scaring away prey. If Crowpaw returns, that is a cause for celebration. But in the meantime, we can’t focus our efforts towards one cat. We need to care for the clan. In a few moons, there will be a new set of kits ready to become apprentices and you must be fit to mentor one if need be.”</p><p>Mudclaw managed through gritted teeth, “I understand.”</p><p>“Go get yourself something from the fresh kill pile. And next time, know that you can confide in your leader if ever something like this occurs,” Tallstar said. </p><p>Mudclaw left the den with his head down. He refused to believe Crowpaw could be picked off that easily like some common prey. Perhaps he had run away, but he could think of no reason for that especially since he was so close to becoming a warrior. Unless the reason was Mudclaw himself. </p><p>Mudclaw had surpassed hunger and now felt nothing but hollowness inside of him. He picked a rabbit from the fresh kill pile and dragged it to the side. As he ate, he could feel the eyes of his clanmates on him in pity. Only one cat approached. </p><p>“Is it true?” Ashfoot asked softly. </p><p>Mudclaw looked up from his prey and confirmed, “There’s no trace of Crowpaw on the moors.”</p><p>Ashfoot asked, “Did you check the borders? Or at Fourtrees?” </p><p>“Of course,” Mudclaw nodded. </p><p>“What about by the twolegs? Crowpaw likes to go where he isn’t allowed.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And what about the gorge?”</p><p>Mudclaw admitted, “I didn’t check the gorge.”</p><p>“Perhaps a patrol can be sent that way?” Ashfoot suggested. </p><p>“No patrols,” Mudclaw shook his head, “It’s no use.”</p><p>Ashfoot looked hurt, and Mudclaw could only hope that she could see the grief in his own eyes and know that this decision didn’t come from his own heart. </p><p>“He was the last of our kits,” Ashfoot mourned, “He was my last reminder of Deadfoot.”</p><p>“It’s only been one day. He could come back still,” Mudclaw tried to comfort. </p><p>“One day turns into one moon before any cat can take notice,” Ashfoot said softly. </p><p>Mudclaw could see he wouldn’t get anywhere comforting her when she had lost so much already. Instead, he offered, “I’m very sorry. He would have made a great warrior.”</p><p>Ashfoot nodded and stepped away, leaving Mudclaw to finish his meal. </p><p>Mudclaw ate slowly and when finished got to his paws. It seemed as though patrols for the day had been organised without him in his absence, but he hoped he could join in on one to maintain some feeling of normalcy. </p><p>As Mudclaw crossed through the camp, he overheard the gossip of a few of his clanmates who were idling by. </p><p>“If a cat decides to desert it’s clan when times get tough, then good riddance,” a queen retorted.</p><p>“Desert? He probably went like his brother and was spotted by a hawk,” Webfoot commented. </p><p>Tornear tilted his head and said, “I wouldn’t be so sure. I saw him the night before he vanished and he was acting weirdly. Running away might be right.”</p><p>Tornear seemed to catch Mudclaw in his peripherals and turned his head to look at him guiltily as he realised he’d been caught. Mudclaw glared back before continuing on through the camp to find another way to be of help to the clan. </p><p>It had only been one day, and this was their own clanmate that they were talking about. </p><p>The days passed with no signs of Crowpaw. It became easier not to think about, and Mudclaw soon assumed his normal disposition as he felt more like himself. Ashfoot had been right; one day had turned into one moon before any cat could take notice. </p><p>As it grew less and less likely for Crowpaw to return, situations grew harder for the cats of Windclan. The twolegs and their monsters tore away at the landscape until they finally reached the heart of the camp and the clan cats had to flee. Prey became more scarce than even tales of times long past told of, and cats grew too weak to hunt or survive the onsetting leafbare. All the while, the bond between the cats of Windclan grew stronger and firmer. As times grew harder, the cats relied further on each other and they became closer than kin. Every clan was used to being un-reciprocating towards outsiders, but this became even more true for Windclan as they came to find that the only cats they could trust were each other. </p><p>Mudclaw turned his grief into resolve to protect his clan. Sore paws and empty bellies soon became an everyday occurrence, yet it didn’t slow the mottled deputy down. He would not let any more of his clan miss their opportunity for a full clan life. </p><p>There were more important things to worry about now. Tallstar was right. </p><p>And so Windclan forgot Crowpaw.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>